Pirate girl's life
by emeraldwolfqueen
Summary: 15 year old Treasure Island is soon to be Captain, is married, with a daughter of her own, when she stumbles across a dark secret of her husband's. She meets new friends, and has to make difficult decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but the ones that I created.

Chapter 1

A thin, dark skinned girl prowled the top deck. This was a 15-year-old pirate girl, daughter of the fearsome Captain Morgan. Her given name was Treasure Island.

Treasure was a slender girl, with long, flowing dark brown hair. Her dark skin offset her bright blue eyes, making it almost impossible to look her in the eye for long.

Her father named her Treasure because he was sure she was a treasure among women.

As she prowled, her sharp eyes kept a look out for any sign of relaxation among her fellow pirates. As her father's first child, it was her destiny to be the Captain upon his death. Under her careful eyes, the whole ship would profit.

Because Treasure had two other sisters, there were usually fights about if Father would change his mind and give one of her sisters, Diamond and Pearl, the position of Captaincy. Treasure was the eldest, and was doing much better than her sisters at the tasks that he gave them.

"Look at tha' beauty stroll 'bout," A tall, handsome man with black hair and green eyes belonged to that voice.

Her father had chosen this man as a possible suitor for her. Treasure liked him. She couldn't help but be a flirt around him.

"You shush up, Elijah," she said with as much scorn as she could muster.

"Just complimentin' yer Ladyship," he said with a flourish.

Treasure giggled. She loved Elijah, but pirate laws wouldn't let her show it. Pride was to be upheld. At least if she married him, she would be able to say it to him, when they were alone.

As always, Captain Morgan watched. His Treasure had talent. Of that, he was sure.

He knew it wouldn't be long until Elijah came to ask for Treasure's hand. He would only give Treasure to this man.

Captain Morgan was right. Naught but five days had passed from that day did Elijah come to him.

"Cap'n, I wish to ask fer the 'and of yer first daughter, Treasure Island. Please gran' my request." Elijah said.

"Elijah, I shall consent afte' I discuss it with Treasure. Go 'bout yer duties."

Elijah left. And Morgan smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I created.

Chapter 2

Treasure knew that many wanted her. She had power and she was beautiful. Most would do anything to get her. But she would have only one. Hopefully, Father had called her to discuss Elijah's possible proposal.

Her heart danced when she heard about the proposal.

"My daughter, it is up to you to decide."

She made herself look scornful, as a proper pirate maiden should during a proposal.

"He will do," Her eyes danced.

Captain Morgan grinned, revealing yellow and rotten teeth.

"Young love."

Treasure grinned also, revealing her pearly whites.

She ran to her cabin and locked the door behind her. Her voice broke out into a soft love song.

A knock at her door startled her. She hurried to the door and opened it to find Elijah standing there.

"Come in, man," Elijah grinned at her in a thank you. Customary behavior for him.

Treasure shut her curtains and turned around to ask exactly, why he was there.

He signaled her to keep quiet. He tiptoed to the cabin door, locked and turned and wrapped his arm around Treasure's waist. Pulling her into him, he gently pressed his lips against her lips. Her gasp barely escaped her lips.

Elijah had wanted to do that for a year now. He had even dreamed of it.

Treasure had, too. She loved this gentleman of fortune with all her heart. She wanted him forever.

But her mind turned to other things as their talk did, too. She thought of the rivalry between her and her sisters.

They would surely try to kill her, but she was much stronger than they were. And she was very popular with the crew.

They would rather serve with someone who knew what they were doing. Who had worked along side them, becoming friends.

She had power and friends in the right places. She would rule this ship! With the help of Elijah, whom she did love, she would rule a whole fleet of ships!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Chapter 3

Diamond started to cuss like the pirate she was.

She had been listening to Captain Morgan, her father, tell her mother about marrying her sister, Treasure, to Elijah.

Diamond had wanted to marry Elijah herself, but, of course, Treasure was the favored one in the family. Treasure was going to be the captain and was going to marry the pirate she wanted.

She had to tell Pearl.

"Pearl! Come here!"

"What do you want now, Diamond," Pearl called in a cold, tired voice. A voice that could be full of sweetness at any moment.

"You have to hear what I just heard," Diamond called back. Diamond was well known for her talent of eavesdropping. She would turn on a 'friend' in a second, if it suited her.

After telling Pearl about Treasure and Elijah, she watched Pearl rant and rave about how Treasure always got what she wanted.

Diamond almost laughed. But this was no laughing matter.

They would both have to try to kill Treasure. Of that, Diamond was sure. But the problem was the pirates. And the sisters would be at each other's throats, if Treasure were gone. They would fight for the power, and end up killing the other.

The pirates all liked Treasure more than Diamond and Pearl. They would have to make it seem natural. Which would be farther than the truth. It would take a lot of brainpower.

"Pearl, how do you think we could kill Treasure?"

"Treasure suspects us of that already. We should wait for her to become Captain and then make our move."

"Good idea. We'll have plenty of time, then."

Of this Treasure had already taken precautions. She had written a will that said after she was Captain and if she was killed, that Elijah would take over after her.

Elijah had never wanted Diamond of Pearl for his wife. They were too cold-hearted. And none had a wife quality.

Diamond knew this. And she hated it. She would do all she could to kill Treasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I created.

Chapter 4

Unlucky for Diamond and Pearl, Treasure had magic and could watch and hear everything they said and did.

Treasure stood by the bow of the ship, her black satin skirt billowing in the wind. Thinking…

Thinking about Elijah, his handsome face popped into her head.

His green eyes flashing, his white grin, the dimples on his cheeks. She couldn't help but sigh.

"My Treasure, why do ya sigh?" A voice of ringing bells!

"Elijah, I was just thinking about, ummm, you."

"Really." He took her hand and watched the sunset with her. Then they walked to Treasure's cabin.

"Time to plan a wedding. Now, where should it be? On the ship? On some deserted island?"

"Treasure Island."

Elijah grinned at her, "Namesake. Sounds like a good place to me. But what 'bout ole' Long John Silver?"

"That was a hundred years ago. No man can live that long."

"I know."

Treasure inched closer, till they were touching. Elijah wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, feeling a jolt of power flowing through him.

"Elijah, I must warn you. I have magic. And when you kiss me, you will be filled with that power for a little while. After a while, there will be no jolt, but you will still have the power for a while. And only if I want you to have the power."

"Okay. To tell the truth, I like that jolt." He grinned.

"You little devil!" And Treasure grabbed a pillow and hit his head with it.

"Surrender!" Elijah cried, fighting back.

Treasure grinned evilly.

Every man knew that Treasure had to have her own way. She would kill if need be, to get her way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones I created.

Chapter 5

Elijah walked into the forecastle where he slept. Catcalls and jeers greeted him.

"Yeah, yeah. So I got the woman ya all wanted. Big deal."

" Ya know Diamond and Pearl are gonna be afta ya, if they kill Treasure."

"Key word, 'if' they kill her. Good night." And he pulled his curtains closed around his hammock.

Clever of them, trying to scare him away from Treasure. It wasn't going to work. At least they would reach Treasure Island tomorrow morning.

They would have the wedding tomorrow.

Elijah slept a bit and woke with a start when the call for the next shift of sentries was called. His shift.

Gracefully, Elijah dropped from his hammock and out to the bow. His post.

He stood there and his mind wandered to the other night, when her stood here with Treasure.

He loved that girl for her power, and his lust for her was high. He had to find out where she had hid the map on an island laden with treasures galore. He just had to pull it out of her, and she would be gone.

The problem was, he knew that she didn't totally trust him. There would be a lot of difficulties. What with hiding the fact that he was already married, and that once he got the map in his possession, getting his real wife on the ship.

He looked out at the sea. A dark blob came to his eyes. Elijah pulled out his scope and looked into it.

"Land Ho! Land Ho!"

The bells were ringing and Captain Morgan was on deck, as was Treasure.

Treasure slipped her hand into the traitor's hand.

A/N- I know, it is really short, but ideas are slim.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except the ones that I created.

Chapter 6

Treasure stepped out from behind her changing screen. She stopped in front of her mirror.

The sight took her breath away.

The dress was a pale blue, low cut, to reveal her full chest, and tight around her waist to show off her neat figure. Her chestnut hair was swept up on top of her head, in a messy bun. Her eyes were accented with dark color brushed over her eyelids, and her lips were painted a deep red.

Treasure's mother, Ruby, stepped forward.

"My daughter, today is the day you sign yourself to a man. As my gift to you, I give you your grandmother, Sapphire's, necklace."

Ruby swept the sapphire necklace on Treasure's tan neck.

"And here, a ring for your husband's hand."

There was a knock on the door. Ruby rushed to answer it.

"My ladies, it is time."

Treasure walked out of her cabin and into the waiting jollyboat.

It was only a ride of five minutes. But to Treasure, it was two minutes.

She was walked to the 'minister' and Elijah. Treasure took a deep breath and thought, "This is where it starts."

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these young ones," the minister said.

On it went. The I-do's.

Elijah slipped a ring on Treasure's hand.

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Elijah pulled her into a deep kiss.

Treasure heaved a sign of relief at the dinner. It was over. And there was more yet.

After supper, Treasure and Elijah laughed and joked with their friends, and took presents to the boat. There was so many, Treasure was surprised that the boat didn't sink.


End file.
